cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Christine Lansdale
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Oswald Cuthbert New Contact(s) Information Military Analyst Christine Lansdale is a retired Air Force officer who now works as a military analyst for the armed forces as well as several private groups. She has recently begun doing some consulting for the Freedom Corps, whose non-profit ideology she prefers to the corporate culture of Hero Corps, one of her long-standing clients. Christine specializes in demystifying the military process for civilian companies and heroes who are trying to work with the armed forces. She has many friends and contacts on both sides of the fence, so she serves as a valuable intermediary between the secretive and suspicious military and the prideful and sometimes reckless heroes. Initial Contact The first thing I want you to know, is that I can make your job a lot easier. Store * Inspirations * * * Story Arc Thwart the assassination attempt Briefing There've been rumors circulating in the underground that the Sky Raiders are planning to assassinate T'mbe Alwani, the Ambassador from the African country of West Libertalia. I need someone to thwart that assassination attempt. Are you up to it? If anything happens to the ambassador, we'll have to call this mission a failure. You had better bring along some extra emergency teleporters just in case. Ambassador Alwani must be protected. If he dies, we could well have an international incident on our hands. Notable NPCs * American diplomat (NPC Ally) * General Z (NPC Ally) * Ambassador Alwani (NPC Ally) Enemies Debriefing These flying mercenaries the ambassador described sound like the Sky Raiders. There have been rumors of high tech flying mercenaries working globally, and the Raiders' attempt on the Ambassador's life only confirm it. Recover the stolen evidence Briefing I just got a strange message from someone calling himself General Z. According to him, the evidence that the Sky Raiders stole from Ambassador Alwani is being held in an old unused warehouse. If you can recover this stolen evidence, it could bring Sky Raider foreign operations to a halt. That evidence should be enough to link the Sky Raiders to dozens of illegal operations in Africa. Enemies Debriefing Those West Libertalians are really thorough. Look at all of this evidence. There's no question that the Sky Raiders have been involved in those raids against Ambassador Alwani's Country. Check the warehouse Briefing I got another tip from this mysterious General Z. He thinks it would be a good idea to investigate a local warehouse that's storing some equipment manufactured by Lockhart Aerotech. He mentioned that the records at the warehouse could give us some more information on the Sky Raiders' mercenary actions in West Libertalia. Considering his last time, maybe you should check out this warehouse. These little tips from General Z seem to be good as gold. I wonder who he is? Notable NPCs * Warehouse foreman (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing The mysterious General Z was right; these records are most illuminating. It seems the Sky Raiders have been stealing tech from Lockhart for a long time. Then they've been using that technology in their mercenary campaign in West Libertalia. But from the records you found at Lockhart's warehouse, I'm not sure you interrupted a theft at all. More like a regular supply run. I'm going to have some people I know look into this. Capture the fugitive politician Briefing We got another message from the mysterious General Z. He says that you should talk to a senator named Gil Armand about his foreign policy work. He even knows where to find him, which is something the police may be interested in. Gil Armand was indicted just this morning for connections to the Sky Raiders. The police took most of his papers as evidence, but Armand himself disappeared. If you could capture this fugitive politician, we could get two jobs done at once. According to General Z, you'll be able to find Gil Armand in an unused section of the sewers. Notable NPCs * Gil Armand Enemies Debriefing It looks like Senator Armand wasn't lying. The Sky Raiders hit the police van that was carrying all the evidence tying Armand to their organization. You got Armand himself, at least. That's one fewer villain out on the streets. Get the evidence back from the Sky Raiders Briefing General Z just sent me the location of a Sky Raider base we should be interested in. According to Z, this base is where the Sky Raiders are keeping the evidence that links Senator Gil Armand to their organization. The police sure would like to see that evidence returned. Of course, you'll have to go through the Sky Raiders to get it back. Can you do it? I feel nervous sending you out on this one. General Z's tips have been good so far, but I still haven't been able to learn his identity. Enemies Debriefing I can't believe this government document. It's incendiary! It proposes using the Sky Raiders as mercenaries for illegal government operations. And it squarely states that Colonel Duray and the missing members of Vigilance didn't die, but went rogue. This could destroy the careers of numerous people in the military and intelligence community. I'll make sure that everything gets back to the police, and that copies of this paper get to the right people. This General Z isn't playing games. Head to the Lockhart Aerotech office Briefing General Z's tips have led us to some remarkable conclusions, and I think we need to follow up on them. In particular, I'd like to know more about the connection between Lockhart Aerotech and the Sky Raiders. Can you head over to the Lockhart office and ask around? I'd sure like to know why Tyrone Lockhart is advocating government use of mercenaries. The same mercenaries who are supposed to be stealing from his company, no less! Enemies Debriefing It's a good thing you got there when you did, or the Sky Raiders would have bombed that Lockhart office to smithereens. A lot of people owe you their lives today. I guess the Sky Raiders were trying to destroy this evidence you found. And I can see why! This strongly hints that Lockhart Aerotech is working with the Sky Raiders. In the right hands, it's enough to start an investigation, at the very least. Protect the research facility Briefing We have another tip from General Z. It seems the Sky Raiders are going to clear out that secret research facility you learned about. They don't want any evidence of their connection to Lockhart Aerotech to fall into your hands. Can you protect that research facility and prevent a massacre? Most of those researchers probably didn't even know that their hard work was going to help the Sky Raiders. Note There is not a named leader for this mission. Notable NPCs * Technician (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing Looks like General Z pointed us in the right direction again. Not only is all the evidence linking the Sky Raiders to Lockhart Aerotech still intact, but you've also kept those flying mercenaries from getting their hands on those new weapon prototypes. Rescue General Aarons Briefing General Z just contacted me by phone, but he got cut off in the middle of our conversation. And I think I know why. Channel 6 just ran a story about the Sky Raiders attacking a private jet in flight. According to the newscaster, the Sky Raiders kidnapped returned General Howard Aarons. Looks like the Sky Raiders may have figured out Z's identity and decided to strike against him. I need you to rescue General Aarons. After all he's done for us, it's the least we can do. Take this spare emergency teleporter, just in case. General Aarons put himself on the line to get all of this information about the Sky Raiders into the open. Notable NPCs * H.A.V.O.C. * Mysterious Soldier * General Z (NPC Ally) Enemies Debriefing All the evidence about the military connection to the Sky Raiders has gone on to the proper people. My military contacts have reported a sudden flash of resignations going high up the chain of command. Also, I think you'd be interested to know that the FBI has started an investigation into Tyrone Lockhart, CEO of Lockhart Aerotech. It seems they don't appreciate his company's efforts to supply the Sky Raiders with technology. You've wrapped this one up nicely. But one thing still bothers me. That lab with the new Sky Raider gear. They were reverse engineering technology that looked like it belonged to Nemesis. Yes, Nemesis. The arch-villain who tried to take over the United States during the 1940's. No one's heard from him in 60 years, but that technology looked brand new. Puzzling, puzzling. Maybe we'll learn more about this one day. Missions Briefing The Sky Raiders were recently stealing Rikti technology for a European crime syndicate. Interpol caught the syndicate's buyers, but not the Sky Raider contacts. Officially, the case is closed, but I think the Sky Raiders may try to make some side money by stealing more Rikti technology. We have their list of targets facilities, and I've been asking heroes to check things out. Could you go to one of the targeted facilities and make certain that Dr. Brandon Bradley and his people are safe? If the Sky Raiders are going to attack that lab, you'll have your work cut out for you. Ensuring the safety of Dr. Bradley and his people will be your to priority. Also, the Sky Raiders employed jump-bots on each of the previous thefts, so if they do hit this place, you'll have to take it out too. Notable NPCs * Dr. Brandon Bradley (Hostage) Briefing Justine Kelly Christine Lansdale said you would be coming. Jumpbot computers are normally destroyed when they self destruct, so this is a really lucky catch. Let me take a look. Deep analysis would take too long, but I can give you it's rendezvous coordinates. Go check them out. Debriefing You did a great job fighting through what was starting to look like a total mess. I'm guessing the Lost tried to jump the Sky Raiders to steal whatever Rikti devices they'd found and sell them. It is kind of weird that they acted so quickly, though, but there are a lot of mysteries about the Lost. The important thing is that you stopped the Sky Raiders. Briefing The Sky Raiders have been increasing the tempo of their operations, apparently they think that a couple of successes against some of the city's younger heroes makes them unstoppable. I'd like to see them get stopped, hard, and I would like to see you do it. Debriefing Briefing The Small business association in Independence Port are reporting an increase in activity by The Family in the zone. They're pushing people around and acting like they're the real power in the area. People are hoping that a hero will be willing to show those thugs who the real power in the city is. Defeating about 30 Family members or so should be enough to demonstrate that they're not untouchable. I've heard that they've recently stepped up operations around Power Island, but you should be able to make an impression on them anywhere in the zone you can find them. Debriefing Thugs like the Family always try to assert their power over honest people. As long as there are heroes to stand against them, they won't be able to get away with it. Briefing The Sky Raiders and The Family aren't always on the best of terms, but they've been known to make deals with each other from time to time, Usually The Family likes to hire the Sky Raiders for mercenary work against their enemies, however, from time to time they have goods they want to exchange, This time, I've learned where such a deal is about to go down. Interested in breaking that deal up? They'll try to take care of business fast, though, you'll probably only have an hour and a half at the outside. You'll have to do more then just show and bust some heads to see this one through, You'll need to gather all of the evidence and take down the negotiators for both sides. It's very likely that they'll be well protected, though, so you may want to take some allies with you. The Raider's negotiator will probably be a Lt. Vega, and if my sources are right, the Family will have 'Spats' Malone there for their end of the deal. Notable NPCs * Lt. Vega * 'Spats' Malone Debriefing From what you gathered it looked like they were trading Weapons and diamonds for Superadine and money in offshore accounts. I'm glad you were able to break this one up, it would have been the kind of win-win deal for the bad guys that would have made innocent people lose. External Links *